


Now Do You Believe Me?

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Charles Smith is a good brother, Crying Jughead Jones, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Fangs Fogarty Angry, Fangs Fogarty Protective, Fangs Forgarty Soft, Framed, Gladys Jones is a Bitch, Gladys Jones is a horrible mother, Good Parent FP Jones II, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Panic Attack, Jughead Jones in the hospital, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Mr. Weatherbee is an asshole, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Worried FP Jones II, falice - Freeform, non-con hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: (Alternate Universe) Something causes Cheryl to miss when Jughead tells her to fire the arrow. Jughead Is bleeding badly and gets rushed to the hospital. FP keeps trying to talk him out of playing G&G. Alice decides to Investigate what happened to make Cheryl miss. Eventually someone finds out that not only Gladys Is angry that FP still choose Alice over her and caused Jughead’s accident not only out of anger but caused the accident to test If Alice really does love Jughead and If she’ll be a good mother. Someone also finds out Gladys Is the drug dealer In Riverdale. Meanwhile(Season Jump) After Donna drugs Jughead Instead of waking up In a coffin Jughead wakes up In the woods to Bret raping him. Bret making his own sex tape with Jughead. When FP finds Jughead home Jughead brokenly explains why he needs to quit that school.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Donna Sweett, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Reggie Mantle, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Now Do You Believe Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: In this version Alice never joins The FARM. The FARM does not exist. But Alice Is still a reporter. 
> 
> Note 2: In this version FP and Gladys never get back together. FP and Alice stay together.

Jughead was alone In his trailer working on a G&G script when Toni and Cheryl busted In.

Toni: Jones! We got a problem! 

Cheryl: Your boys went Into the deep end and got Into the arsenal.(Holding an arrow)

Jughead followed them Into the yard

Jughead: What’s going on here fellas? 

Cheryl: Toni and I were In her trailer having a…. Rondeau-

Toni: When this arrow shot right through It! Three feet from the left and I’d be missing an eye right now.

Fangs: We’re practicing our aim. For the next quest.

Sweet Pea: We want to go off board and take G&G to the real world.

Fangs: We heard other players are doing It

Jughead: Tough. I’m the Game Master so I’ll decide when we go off board.

Sweet Pea: You’re the Serpent King Jones. Isn’t that enough? We’re your foot soldiers In real life we have to be your foot soldiers In the game as well? Down In the mud, taking all the risks?

Jughead: Sweet Pea, we’re not having this conversation again. Cheryl grab your bow. Notch an arrow. 

Toni: Jones wait, what are you doing?

As Cheryl locked her arrow Jughead got up against a tree and put a pop can on his head. 

Jughead: Come on, fire

Sweet Pea: Is he serious? 

Jughead: Fire Deadeye!(Yelled)

But just as she fired a medium seized rock flew Into her left leg causing her to fall and causing the arrow to miss the can and hit Jughead straight In the left side of his chest causing him to also fall onto the ground.

Sweet Pea: Blossom! What did you do?!

Toni: It was an accident! Someone threw this Into her leg!(Cried holding the rock)

Fangs and Sweet Pea ran to Jughead who was pale and gasping. He was losing a lot of blood; the arrow went all the way through the other side of his body.

Fangs: It missed the heart! But he’s still losing a lot of the blood!

Cheryl: What about-

Sweet Pea: Forget about the rock Blossom! Our king could die! We’ll Investigate who made you miss later! We need to get Jones to the hospital! 

Toni: You and Fangs take him. I’ll call FP!

Sweet Pea picked Jughead up Into his arms

Sweet Pea: Hang on Jones! Please hang on!

They rushed to the hospital as Toni made her phone call. Soon Sweet Pea and Fangs rushed Into the hospital screaming for help.

A doctor: What happened?!

Fangs: He was shot with an arrow! Please help him!(Laid Jughead gently on a gurney)

The gurney was taken away. Later FP rushed Into the hospital and over to the crying boys.

FP: What the hell happened?!

Fangs: Jughead, he was trying to prove something with the G&G game. He got up against a tree and put a pop can on his head. He wanted Cheryl to shoot the can with an arrow. We don’t know who yet, we didn’t see them. But someone threw a rock at Cheryl causing the arrow to miss the can and…. Hit Jug.

FP: What?! I had enough of this G&G nonsense! You two are done with It and so Is my boy! Tell Toni and Cheryl the same! You hear me?!(Said angrily trying to keep his voice down)

Sweet Pea and Fangs: Yes sir(Wiped their tears)

A doctor walked over 

The doctor: Jughead lost a lot a blood and the arrow went through his chest and through the other side. But It missed his heart and he’s okay. He’s just dizzy and still unconscious. For now, one of you can be In his room.

The doctor walked away. FP squeezed Sweet Pea’s and Fangs’s left shoulders then walked away. When he walked Into Jughead’s room he saw his shirtless son was so pale. He could clearly see the gaze on his wound and the sweat on his face and chest/stomach. He could see the slow rise and fall from his breathing. FP walked over and took a seat grabbing his son’s hand; not caring that Is was sweaty. FP was so angry his son was Involved In G&G. But he really needed to stay calm. Being angry and yelling at his son was not going to solve anything. He needed to talk to Jughead calmly and gently get him out of this G&G crap.

FP: I don’t know If you can hear me boy. But I need you to stop with G&G. Please.(Whispered gently)

He gently kissed his hand. Meanwhile Cheryl and Toni went to the Cooper house and explained everything to Alice.

Alice: It sounds whoever did this did It purposely so Jughead would be Injured. I know you truly never miss Cheryl. I will use my reporter skills and get to the bottom of this myself.

In the morning Jughead slowly woke up. He was so dizzy; vision blurry not knowing where he was. He made a wrong move and fell from the right side of his bed falling hard on the floor causing FP to wake up right away. He quickly ran over to his boy.

FP: Jug!

FP: Easy, easy(Gently helped him up and Into the bed)

He went to the sink and soaked a wash cloth. He returned to Jughead and started dabbing his face. Jughead’s vision slowly returned to normal but his head was still throbbing with a huge headache. Of course hitting his head on the floor made It worse.

Jughead: Dad?(Groaned)

FP: How you feeling son?

Jughead: My head hurts and I’m dizzy

FP: I’m not surprised kiddo. You lost a lot of blood and with that fall you just took. What do you remember? 

Jughead: I remember yelling at Sweet Pea and Fangs for being Idiots and almost Injuring Toni. After that everything Is a blur. 

FP: You don’t remember telling Cheryl to fire an arrow at your head?(Trying hard to keep his cool)

Jughead shook his head no

FP: You did Jug. It missed and hit you Instead.

Jughead blinked In confusion 

Jughead: Cheryl never misses

FP: True. But I’m not worried about why she missed right now. I’m worried about you. And I’m worried about what’s going to happen to you next If you don’t stop with G&G. 

He started rubbing Jughead’s left cheek

FP: Juggie please, I need you to stop with G&G. I almost lost you tonight. If that arrow-

Tears started to fill his eyes

FP: If that arrow went more to the right or higher I wouldn’t be talking to you right now. I already told Sweet Pea and Fangs to quit. I told them to tell Toni and Cheryl to quit. Please baby, I need you to stop now! I won’t lose you!

Jughead: Okay(Chocked out a sob)

FP: Shh(Running his fingers through Jughead’s sweaty hair)

He gently kissed his forehead. There was a soft knock on the open door. It was Gladys and Jellybean.

FP: Jellybelly!

Jellybean ran Into his arms

FP: What’s going on? Why didn’t call Gladys?

Gladys: First tell me about G&G and why our son Is Injured. I heard It from your Serpents but I need to hear It from you.

FP: We’ll talk privately. JB, stay with your brother.

FP and Gladys left the room and went Into the parking lot. FP explained everything. But when he told Gladys how much he loves Alice and that he couldn’t get back together with Gladys that earned him a slap In the face.

FP: I’m sorry Gladys I can’t. I loved Alice Smith since we dated In high school. We been apart for far too long Gladys. I can’t help It If certain things brought Alice and I back together. I respect you as the mother of my children. But I found out that Alice was pregnant In high school with another child of mine. So she Is also the mother of my children-

Gladys: She doesn’t even know Jellybean! And you really think she loves or cares about Jughead at all?!

FP: Yes! I know she does! Gladys I’m truly sorry but-

Gladys: If you and Jughead love Alice so much move In with her and give us the trailer!

FP: You know what Gladys, we will. I can clearly see you can’t be civil about this If you can’t even stay In the trailer with me let alone your son! Just go! You saw Jug now go! I won’t let you upset him even more then he already Is! I’ll allow him to visit you and JB when and If he wants but I won’t make him. And I will tell him about our conversation. 

Gladys: Fine! Send JB out! We’re going straight back to the trailer!

FP left her In the parking lot and walked Into Jughead’s room to see Jellybean carefully hugging him.

FP: It’s time to go back to the trailer with your mom Jellybelly. She’s waiting In the parking lot. Maybe we’ll see you later honey.

Jellybean gave her brother and dad one last hug then left. 

Jughead: Why are they leaving so soon? They just got here. What’s going on dad?

FP sighed sadly as he returned to his seat and retook his boy’s hand.

FP: None of this Is easy for me to tell you. But I need to be honest with you son. Your mom and I are not getting back together. Ever. I don’t mean to crush that dream of yours but-

Jughead: You met someone else

FP laughed lightly

FP: A long time ago. And we both been regretting choosing other people ever since.

Jughead: Does mom know?

FP: That’s why they left so quickly. She wasn’t happy at all-

Jughead: But are you? Are you happy with this girl?

FP: Very much

Jughead: Then that’s all I care about dad

FP: Oh Sweetheart, thank you. Because of the discussion your mother and I had they are moving Into the trailer and you and I are moving In with…. Alice and Betty.

Jughead couldn’t help but grin and laugh

Jughead: Wait, Alice Cooper?! That’s who you’re with?!

FP: It’s Alice Smith now, but yes. And with you being with Betty I figured you be happy with this arrangement as well. Don’t worry, you can visit Jellybean and Gladys at the trailer whenever you want. But right now you need to rest, get your strength back, and heal. Today, I’m grabbing our stuff from the trailer and bringing It to our new home. Tomorrow, I’m bringing you home.

FP stood up

FP: I’ll be back. Do you want me to call Fred? Or do you want some time to yourself?

Jughead: I think I’ll be fine by myself for a while. But do you think I can have some water first? And some medicine for the headache and dizziness? 

FP: I’ll get you the water. And I’ll ask the doctors about that medicine. 

He filled two plastic cups with water then set them on the tray.

Jughead: Thanks dad

FP: Rest, I’ll see you later(Rubbed Jughead’s left cheek)

He kissed his forehead and left. While FP grabbed his and Jughead’s stuff from the trailer Alice was there looking around. Once Alice found what she needed she walked Into the trailer.

Gladys: What’s she doing here?! I said Jughead was welcome here not her!

FP: Gladys shut your mouth! Alice, what Is It?

Alice: I need to talk to you about something

FP: I was just leaving. And I need to talk to you about something too.

They walked out of the trailer

Alice: We can talk at my house. Put your bike In my trunk handsome. You can follow me In your cop car.

FP put his and Jughead’s belongings In his car Including Jughead’s bike In his trunk and put his own bike In Alice’s trunk and they took off. Once at the Cooper house FP went straight Inside and sat at the table not even bothering with the stuff yet.

Alice: You first Jones, why does It look like you’re moving? 

Alice: Seen a beautiful women you want to move In with?(Smirked)

FP grabbed Alice’s cheeks

FP: As a matter a fact yes(Smirked)

He kissed her lips hard

FP: With Gladys back In Riverdale I made It clear that I love her as the mother of my children. But I will never get back together. I also made It clear that you love Jughead and Is his mom too. She wasn’t happy and we had a fight. In that fight we did agree on one thing that’s best for both of us. She and JB are moving Into the trailer now and Jughead and I move In with you.

Alice: FP of course, Betty and I would love that! I been waiting for you to move In with me and out of that trailer! I just didn’t want to push It. I wanted you to move In when you and Jug were ready. Now that you’re, Jughead can take Polly’s old room.

FP grabbed Alice’s right hand

FP: Now, what did you want to talk to me about?

Alice: Cheryl and Toni told me what happened to Jughead and how. Cheryl never misses. I decided to Investigate myself. That’s why I was at the trailer park. I asked some of The Serpents If they have seen anything. Some of them said they thought they saw a women In a gargoyle mask holding a sling shot. I don’t want to believe Gladys would hurt Jughead. But still.

FP: Actually, when we were arguing I caught her say “We’ll go straight back to the trailer.” I know for a fact Jellybean and her were not at the trailer with Jughead last night. Jug would have said If they were. Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and Cheryl would have said If they were. So they had to have arrived to Riverdale this morning. Or maybe they did arrived last night.

Alice: I think you should search the trailer. Casually take Jughead to the trailer so he can see them. While they’re talking see If you can find a gargoyle mask.

She and FP stood up

FP: Well after we move my and Jughead’s stuff Inside I say we take advantage of Betty being at school and Jughead sleeping soundly at the hospital.

Alice smirked and grabbed the top of FP’s pants pulling him closer.

Alice: You got yourself a deal Jones

FP moaned as Alice put her lips on his slipping her tongue Into his mouth. The next day FP walked Into Jughead’s hospital room to see him sound asleep. Jughead looked so much better. FP walked over and kissed his forehead.

FP: Wake up Juggie(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead slowly opened his eyes

Jughead: Hey dad

FP: Hey kiddo, you ready to go to our new home?

Jughead smiled

Jughead: I sure am

FP: Good. But first I’ll take you to the trailer so you can visit with JB for a little bit. I think I forgot something anyways. Come on kiddo, up you get.

They left. Soon they pulled up to the trailer and walked Inside.

Jellybean: Jug!(Jumped on him with a hug)

FP: Jellybelly, where’s your mom?

Jellybean: She’s out looking for a job. Did you forget something dad?

FP: I think I might have. Plus I wanted to let you know, you know I’m not abandoning you honey. Right? I’ll be visiting you. And If you’re up for It you’re welcome at our house anytime you want.

Jellybean: I know dad. I love you.

FP: I love you to sweetheart

He kissed her forehead

FP: You two talk. I’m going to check the bedroom.

While Jughead explained to Jellybean about G&G and how he was staying out of It now and why she should stay away from It too FP searched everywhere In his old bedroom. But If Gladys really was the one who shot the rock at Cheryl she was hiding the gargoyle mask somewhere else. But FP decided to keep his eyes and ears open and keep Investigating. He wanted to get out of there before Gladys got home. So after using the bathroom he and Jughead left and went to their new home. The next day at school Jughead walked over to Archie’s locker.

Archie: Betty told me what happened. Not just with the arrow. But with your mom and sister and with you living with Betty. I’m sorry about the arrow. I’m sorry about your mom and dad’s fight. But I’m happy for you living In Betty’s house. This Is going to be nice for you man.

Jughead: Yeah, It Is. For both me and my dad

As Josie McCoy opened her locker a bunch of pictures of FP and Alice kissing plus a gargoyle mask fell out.

Josie: What the hell?!

Veronica ran over to Jughead

Veronica: Jughead! I don’t know how or why. But a bunch of pictures of your dad kissing Betty’s mom plus a gargoyle mask fell out of Josie’s locker.

Jughead: What?!

They ran over to Josie’s locker

Josie: Jughead I swear, I don’t why these-

Jughead: It’s okay Josie, I believe you. I’ll call my dad so he can pick up the evidence. 

He quickly went somewhere private and called FP

Jughead: Hey dad, some stuff fell out of my friend Josie’s locker. Some stuff that you should take a look at. 

FP: Okay son, I’ll be there soon. For now, have her put the stuff back In her locker. Just to be clear, whether you believe Josie or not that the stuff Isn’t hers I’ll still have to question her. Tell her after school to come to the sheriff’s station.

Jughead: Okay, I understand 

They hung up. Jughead walked back over to Josie.

Jughead: My dad will be here soon. He said to just put It all back In your locker and to come to the sheriff’s station after school.

Josie: Okay

Jughead walked over to Sweet Pea and Fangs

Jughead: Hey. Ever since the arrow Incident my dad won’t let me near any Serpent stuff alone right now. I need you two to help my dad out and find out who Is the person responsible for the drugs In Riverdale.

Fangs: Already did yesterday after school. We can’t do G&G anymore and were board. We might as well do something.

Sweet Pea: But you’re not going to like the answer Jones

Jughead: Just tell me. I need to know. My dad needs to know.

Fangs: We broke Into the White Wym basement and hid while we spied on The Gargoyles. We heard a women’s voice give commands and even heard her admit she’s the new drug dealer. Then…. She took off her mask. It’s Gladys Jughead, It’s your mom.

Jughead: What?! I have to tell my dad!

But It was like fate heard him. When Jughead turned around and the bell rang for the first class he saw his dad talking to Josie and grabbing the evidence from her locker. As Josie walked away Jughead ran over.

Jughead: Dad-

FP: You better get to class boy. You’ll be late.

Jughead: Dad that can wait right now. Sweet Pea and Fangs told me they have been spying on The Gargoyles at The White Wym. Trying to find out who the drug dealer Is. You’re not going to like who It Is dad.

FP: Son, who Is It?

Jughead: It’s…. It’s mom

FP sighed

FP: Alice was right. Gladys Is not here for any good reasons. I bet Alice Is right about Gladys causing your accident. I bet she put the evidence In Josie’s locker.

FP: I’ll take care of this son. Get to class.(Rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

He left as Jughead went to class. Once FP pulled up to the trailer he walked In to see Jellybean.

FP: JB, where does your mom work?

Jellybean: At a night club called La Bonne Nuit. She works there during the day with someone named Hermione Lodge. 

FP: Okay, thanks Jellybelly 

Jellybean: Wait! Can’t I go with you!

FP: Sorry honey but no. I’m only going because of work. 

He gave her a quick hug then left. Later FP and other cops busted Inside La Bonne Nuit .

Gladys: FP! What Is going on?!

FP: Gladys, I have a warrant to arrest you. I have witnesses who say you’re the Fizzle Rocks dealer. Turn around now.

Gladys: I’m guessing this Isn’t foreplay? 

FP: No, It’s definitely not

He handcuffed her and took her away. Once at the station FP hooked her up to a lie detector and started the questions.

FP: There, now no matter what you won’t be able to lie. When did you actually arrive In Riverdale?

Gladys: The first time was three weeks ago. That week I was making a deal with Hiram and Hermione Lodge to become the new drug dealer. I was scooping the place out for a perfect place to make drugs and finding Gargoyles to work with. Plus for my own personal reasons. Jellybean stayed home.

FP put the pictures of him and Alice kissing on the table

FP: Like these? Was this your personal reasons?!

Gladys: Yes. And I was pissed! I still am! Hence my behavior and yelling at the hospital! You played me FP! You wanted to be with that filth Smith girl you should have just been with her and never even talked to me!

FP: Were you pissed enough to cause our son’s accident?!

Gladys: Partly yes. But more than anything I wanted to see Alice’s reactions and see If she really does love Jug and If she’s going to be a good mother for him! Whether or not you meant to you put her In my place as his mom years ago! Jug already sees her as his mom Instead of me!

FP: One, that’s because you threw a rock and caused an arrow to go Into him! You could have killed him Gladys! You could have killed my boy! Alice would never do that to him! Alice would never hurt him! She does love Jughead!(Yelled angrily) 

Gladys: I knew what I was doing. I threw It at the perfect angle during the perfect moment.

FP: So you took these pictures and this-

FP put the gargoyle mask on the table

FP: This Is your gargoyle mask. When did you put them In Josie McCoy’s locker?

Gladys: I didn’t. One of The Gargoyles who Is also a student at the school did. 

FP: Who?!

Gladys: His name Is Kurtz 

FP angrily stood up

FP: We’re done here Gladys. You’re going to jail for drug dealing, stalking, and the almost man slaughter of your own kid. Jellybean Is moving In with Alice and I and you will forever stay away from my children!

Two cops seized Gladys

Gladys: If I ever get out of jail you’ll be sorry FP! And so will Alice!(Yelled as she was taken away)

Meanwhile In the high school cafeteria Jughead was eating lunch with his friends when Mr. Weatherbee stormed over angrily.

Mr. Weatherbee: Mr. Jones come with me! Now!

Jughead followed Mr. Weatherbee Into his office. Everywhere In black spray paint on the walls was written “Mr. Weatherbee sucks” and “Jughead Jones waz here.”

Jughead: What?! I didn’t do this I swear!

Mr. Weatherbee: Take a seat on the bench by the office door Mr. Jones. I’m calling your dad.

Jughead took a seat on the bench. He was so worried whether his dad was going to believe him or not and started having a really bad panic attack falling onto the floor unable to breathe. Reggie was passing the hall and saw.

Reggie: Jughead!

He ran over and put his hands on Jughead’s shoulders

Reggie: Jones breathe!

Soon FP arrived and saw the scene

FP: Jug!

He quickly ran over and grabbed Jughead’s face forcing him to look his dad In the eyes.

FP: Jug what’s wrong?! Breathe son!

But Jughead was nowhere near calming down. FP gently picked Jughead up and laid him on his back on the bench.

FP: What happened to him?! What’s going on?!(Asked Reggie)

Reggie: I don’t know! I just found him like this!

Mr. Weatherbee walked out of the office

Mr. Weatherbee: Sheriff Jones, come to my office please

FP: No! I’m not leaving him here!

Mr. Weatherbee: Mr. Mantle Is right here. I’m sure he can handle It.

FP: I’m not going anywhere until I know my son Is okay! What happened?! Why Is he having a panic attack?!

Mr. Weatherbee: I guess he realizes the consequences of his actions and It’s too much for him. Your son Is In big trouble Sheriff Jones.

FP: No! I know my boy! This Is not caused by him being In trouble! Whatever you think he did he didn’t do It! This Is not that kind of guilt!

Mr. Weatherbee: Sheriff Jones please stay calm and just look In my office. The evidence Is In there.

FP stood up angrily and pointed at his gasping for air wheezing baby boy.

FP: This! This Is the only evidence I need! I brought five cops with me to arrest a student of yours named Kurtz. Whatever Is In your office I bet Kurtz did that too! One of my cops can look In your office and take pictures too.

Mr. Weatherbee: Believing your kid didn’t do something just because he’s your kid and because he’s having a panic attack. You’re not doing your job sheriff. You’re being a terrible sheriff. You’re right here. And so Is Mr. Mantle. Just come look In my office.

FP: I said no dammit! Now just shut up and wait In your office for a different cop! Do It now before I decide to arrest you for harassing a sheriff!

Mr. Weatherbee stormed back Into his office. FP sat on the bench and pulled Jughead onto his lap and started continuously rubbing Jughead’s face and head.

FP: Baby breathe! Come on baby boy breathe!

Jughead: Da-Da-Da(Gasped)

FP: Shh 

He started shushing and rocking his boy gently. It took two more hours for Jughead’s breathing to finally return to normal.

FP: There we go Juggie. Breathe baby, breathe.

Jughead: Daddy(Whimpered) 

FP: Shh sweetheart. You don’t have to say anything. Whatever happened your principle Is an Idiot! I know whatever happened you didn’t do It! I believe you. I believe you my baby boy I do. Just breathe. I got you now. Daddies got you.

He made a quick call on his walkie for one of his cops to come to the principal’s office and take pictures. Once done he left long kisses on Jughead’s forehead. Soon a female cop walked over.

FP: I’ll tell you what happened later. Did any of you find Kurtz?

The cop: We found him outside spray painting the benches with G&G symbols. He Is now being taken straight to the station. If you need time with your kid-

FP: No, I’ll call Alice. She just brought Jellybean to her new home she can bring Jughead home too.

The cop nodded then walked Into the principal’s office.

FP: You want Alice to prove that she loves Jughead and that he Is her son?! You’ll get proof Gladys!(Swore under his breath)

He called her

FP: Honey, I need you to come pick Jughead up from school. I have another suspect to go question but he needs to go home and can’t be left alone right now. He Is very fragile right now, I just got him out of a panic attack. Take care of him.

Alice: I’m coming FP. Don’t worry I’ll watch over him.

They hung up. FP comforted Jughead until Alice walked over.

FP: I’ll be home as soon as I can Juggie. Everything’s going to be okay.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Alice: I’m going to pick you up. Okay honey?

Jughead nodded yes. Alice gently picked Jughead up Into her arms.

FP: You’re amazing Allie. Thank you.(Grabbed her cheeks)

Alice: Of course honey. He’s just as much as my kid as Betty Is.

They kissed each other’s lips and went their separate ways. Once home Alice gently laid Jughead In his bed.

Alice: I’m going to give you some medicine honey. I want you to sleep.(Running her fingers through his hair)

Jughead: I…. I don’t want to sleep. Someone did this to me. Someone tried to frame me and get me In big trouble. Someone tried to get dad mad at me for something I didn’t do. I want to help dad. I want to look whoever did this In the eyes and make them pay.(Shuddered) 

Alice: Oh Jug. You’re In no condition to help anyone right now let alone get revenge on anyone. Please, I’m scared you’re going to go Into another panic attack. Maybe even a seizure.(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Alice: Please stay here. I’m going to get that medicine.

She went downstairs, grabbed medicine and a glass of water, and then returned to Jughead. She put the medicine In his mouth then held the cup against his lips.

Alice: Drink honey

He slowly drank then laid back down

Alice: Sleep sweetie. You’re okay. Your dad will be home as soon as he can.

She gently kissed his forehead. Meanwhile FP was questioning Kurtz. 

FP: Gladys already spilled that you put her gargoyle mask and the pictures of Alice Smith and I In Josie McCoy’s locker. My cops found you spray painting G&G symbols on school benches. You spray painted Weatherbee’s office and framed my son for It didn’t you?!

Kurtz: Sure did. And It was so much fun. When I heard It sent the little king Into a panic attack that was even more delicious.(Smirked) 

FP: It’s over Kurtz. The drugs, you and your Gargoyles everything. Gladys spilled everything and you’re going to be sent to Shankshaw just like her.

As Kurtz was taken away FP and other cops went to The White Wym and charged In. They arrested every Gargoyle In sight and took all the drugs and drug equipment away. When FP got home at 8PM and walked Into Jughead’s room he saw Jughead crying In his sleep.

Jughead: Daddy please, I love you! I didn’t do anything please!

FP crawled Into the bed and pulled Jughead close causing Jughead to slowly wake up.

FP: Hey baby. I’m right here. It was just a dream. I know you didn’t do anything. I believe you I swear. Let me get changed then I’ll come right back.

FP left the room. As soon as he had his PJ’s on he went back upstairs and crawled back Into the bed pulling Jughead onto his chest. 

Jughead: Did you catch the person who framed me?

FP: Yes. He’s In jail now Juggie. Neither he nor Gladys can hurt you ever again. We even shut down the drugs and the drug lab and arrested a lot of Gargoyles. 

Jughead: Who was It that framed me?

FP: A student named Kurtz. He was a Gargoyle who was working for Gladys. My cops found him at the school spray painting G&G symbols on the school benches outside. He put those pictures and that mask In Josie’s locker. 

He kissed his cheek gently

FP: Go back to sleep Jug(Pulled Jughead closer) 

They both dozed off. By the next year G&G had ended and Jughead was now a student at Stonewall Prep. Jughead was In the library reading when Donna walked In holding two coffee cups.

Donna: What are you reading Jones?

Jughead: Stonewall Centennial

Donna: Coffee?

Jughead grabbed one of the mugs

Jughead: Yeah, thanks

He took a drink

Donna: Searching for something particular? Like articles about The Stonewall Four? 

Jughead laughed 

Jughead: How did you guess?

Donna: You love a good mystery, don’t you Jones?

Jughead: I been searching articles all day and I can’t find anything on missing students. My next stop Is city hall. Maybe even the police station.

Suddenly Jughead became extremely dizzy

Donna: Jones, you alright?

Jughead: Yeah I…. I think I just need some air(Breathed)

But as soon as he stood up he staggered then passed out.

Donna: No, you need to lie down(Put her mug down)

When Jughead woke up he was naked with his hands tied behind his back. He felt a sensation between his legs he didn’t like. He looked down and saw Bret was eating him out.

Jughead: Br-Bret W-What are you D-D-doing(Cried)

Bret poked, prodded and sucked at Jughead’s hole. Juices streaked out, coating his tongue. Bret took his tongue out and Immediately pushed a finger Into Jughead, making him cry out. Bret pulled his finger back then thrusted back In. The body before him trembled even more as Jughead hitched a breath. Bret added another finger to stretch that tight hole, groaning when he felt the Inner walls stretch and squeeze around his fingers. He prodded his fingers In and out, making sure he scissored his fingers. When Jughead started to get even more wet, Bret added a third finger—thrusting In and out faster In fast short strokes. Jughead’s hole clamped hard around his fingers—making Jughead cry out as he cummed. Bret slipped his fingers out.

Jughead: Please…Don’t do this(Whimpered) 

Bret guided his cock to Jughead’s quivering front hole. Then, he pushed In, slamming his cock deep within Jughead—not taking the time to let the boy rest. Bret started to rock In and out of Jughead. Deep fast strokes, as Jughead’s hole tried to stretch for Bret. Bret continued to pound Into Jughead relentlessly snapping his hips faster and faster until he rammed once more Into him and stilled. Bret tilted his head back as he emptied himself Into Jughead, then he fell onto Jughead with his cock still seated Inside. Then Bret pushed his cock Into that front hole again. Jughead continued to cry. He shook his head as Bret pushed right Into him without care. Tears streamed down Jughead’s face as he felt the cock keep stretching him wider and wider. Bret slipped out and thrusted back Into him—over and over again. He was so big! He felt Bret moan In pleasure, as the cock brutally fucked Into him. Jughead cried even harder as he felt Bret lick Jughead’s cock and Bret thrusted once more Into him and he felt Bret go still. Jughead felt something hot shoot Into him. He felt Bret’s cock pulse deeply while he felt something thick and hot spilling Inside of him. Bret was pouring his semen Into Jughead. Jughead cried out as Bret pulled him so Jughead was now on his lap bouncing. 

Jughead: No please!(Sobbed)

Bret: So tight Jones. You feel so good.(Moaned)

Bret rocked faster Into him In deep, fast bounces. The squelching noises loud filling the woods. Jughead cried as he felt the hot splash of semen. Bret continued to push, as If he was trying hard to push his semen Into Jughead. Bret pounded hard and very fast Into Jughead’s drenched filled hole. Bret felt his climax approaching and It made him fuck the boy faster than ever; making lovely squelching sounds as his cock plunged In. Bret slammed Jughead down hard onto his cock—cumming deep, thick jets of cum, filling Jughead’s hole up to the brim. He slipped out of the boy, as cum spurted out of Jughead’s hole. Bret pulled his clothes back on, straightening himself before he walked away; leaving Jughead on the ground of the woods passing out. When Jughead woke up In the morning he knew he couldn’t stay here anymore! He had to get out of this school! Luckily Bret and everyone was In class. Jughead got his clothes on. He could still feel wet cum on his thighs and dripping out of his hole. He made his way back to the school. He quickly went Inside, grabbed all of his stuff, and got on a train to Riverdale. When FP walked Inside the house that afternoon he saw Jughead sitting on the couch on his laptop.

FP: Wow, look what the cat dragged In

Jughead: I’m done with Stonewall Prep. It’s toxic. I’m going back to Riverdale High to be with my friends. I-

FP: Nope mmm, you’re not throwing away this opportunity.

Jughead: You’re giving me whiplash dad. What opportunity? So I can be told I’m only there because I grew up In a trailer park or-

FP: Someone said that to you?

Jughead: Yeah Bret did. But Bret also-

FP: Who cares how you got In. You’re In. And those silver spoons, they feel threatened. This Bret kid, he’s knows you’re better then him. That you’re going to leave him In the dust. And you’ll do It without the privilege or the fancy name. But If you drop out now, you’re no better than my old man. Jug-

Jughead: Dad Bret raped me last night!(Said loudly chocking out a sob)

FP: What?! Oh my god son!(Gasped)

FP quickly sat on the couch and pulled his sobbing boy Into his arms holding him tight.

Jughead: Donna drugged me! Then I woke up In the woods to Bret raping me! Please don’t make me go back there! Please!(Sobbed)

FP: Alright, alright sweetheart. I won’t, I promise. You’re right, you shouldn’t go back there. Shh, you’re okay now. I got you.(Rubbing Jughead’s back soothingly) 

FP pulled apart and grabbed Jughead’s cheeks

FP: Do you want me to register you back so you start tomorrow? Or do you want tomorrow off?

Jughead: Can…. Can I go back the day after tomorrow?

FP: Of course you can

Jughead: Please don’t go back to work. I don’t want to be alone right now.(Whispered) 

FP: Oh baby

He kissed his forehead

FP: Tell you what, It’s 11 right now. I’ll stay to 12:30. I’ll call Charles to stay with you. I know you don’t really know him yet. But he’s your brother and you can trust him. I’ll explain what happened and he’ll stay with you until I get back home.

FP called Charles and told him everything. Soon Jughead dozed off on FP’s lap. But at 12:30 as Charles walked In FP gently laid Jughead on the couch.

FP: I have to go baby. You’ll be okay.

He kissed his right cheek and left. Not long after FP left the phone rang making Jughead jump awake.

Charles: I got It Jughead. You go back to sleep. God, you look so exasted.(Squeezed Jughead’s right shoulder)

He answered the phone

Charles: Hello?

Bret: I had so much fun with your pretty body last night Forsythe. Thanks for a hell of a good time.

Charles: This Is not Jughead this Is his brother! You stay the hell away from my little brother! I’m a FBI agent and I will not hesitate to arrest you and the girl who drugged him!

He hung up. He looked at Jughead and saw he was sound asleep again. Charles sighed relivly. When Jughead woke up again at 3PM he could smell pizza.

Charles: Hey, I got hungry. I was going to save you slices as well.

FP: Thanks Charles, I’m not hungry

Charles: Did you eat at all since you got home?

Jughead shook his head no

Charles: Jughead, you need to eat something. I’m not going to let you starve yourself.

He sat on the couch and grabbed Jughead’s right hand

Charles: You’re my baby brother. Let me take care of you. Let me help you. You said you didn’t want to be alone and that’s why I am here.

Jughead sighed and nodded yes. Just as Charles put the pizza on the coffee table Jellybean and Betty walked In.

Betty: Jug! You’re here early! We’re going to get changed then we’ll be right down.

Betty went upstairs and Jellybean went downstairs

Charles: Do you want me to tell them no scary movies?

Jughead: As long as the movies don’t have any rape scenes or sex scenes at all I’ll be okay.

Charles: Okay. But I think Betty can handle handing out candy. You rest.

Betty and Jellybean walked back Into the living room

Betty: What are you doing here Charles?

Charles: My dad will be home at 5. I think It’s better If he explains. For now, all you two need to know Is let Jughead rest. No scary movies with sex scenes In them. And you’ll be doing the candy giving by yourself.

Jughead: Truthfully, you’ll be watching a lot of the movies by yourself too. I don’t think I’ll be awake a lot of the time.

Jellybean: Jug, you’re worrying us. What’s wrong?

Charles: Please, just let him relax and let my dad explain when he gets home.

Just as Jughead predicted not long after he ate his three slices of pizza he drifted off back to sleep. He was still sound asleep when FP and Alice walked Into the house.

FP: Thank you Charles for watching him. 

Charles: You’re welcome dad. He has enough people watching him now. I’ll see you around.

Charles left.

FP: Betty, can you and Jellybean follow me? There’s something I need to share with you two.

Alice: I’ll watch him FP

She sat on the couch as Betty and Jellybean followed FP. The girls were In tears by the time FP was done telling them everything. The day after tomorrow everyone went to the football game after school. As the game ended Jughead was grabbing stuff from his locker when he felt a hand slip down his pants and grab his cock causing him to cry out.

Jughead: B-Bret p-p-please s-stop!(Cried)

Bret started continuously stroking Jughead’s cock

Bret: I made you leave Stonewall like I wanted. That Baxter Brothers contract will be mine. But as long as I am here I might as well have some more fun with you.(Whispered) 

But soon he was thrown off of Jughead, onto the floor, and handcuffed. It was FP. 

FP: Caught you In the act you sick bastard! You will never touch my son again! You will never touch anyone again because now you’re going to jail!

He pulled Bret up and took him away as Kevin ran over to Jughead and pulled him Into a hug. With Bret In jail the Baxter Brothers contract went to Donna. Donna never came after Jughead again because she got what she wanted all along. She got the Baxter Brothers contract like she wanted. All of Stonewall Prep left Jughead alone for good. But Jughead never read another Baxter Brothers book ever again.


End file.
